Sonia
Sonia is a character in Morganite. She is the titular character's best friend and attended school with her starting sometime after she was eight. Her last name has not yet been revealed. Appearance Sonia, when human, was tall and had pale skin, long, light blond hair, and blue eyes. She ordinarily wore the same school uniform as Morganite, as the two attended school together. In artwork, she is also shown to have a black ribbon on the right side of her hair. When she is turned into Agate, her hair and skin become white, her eyes become rainbow colored, and she gains a rainbow-colored crown on her head. Upon her first meeting with Morganite in this form, she is wearing a hooded black cloak with clothing befitting of a warrior princess underneath. Her weapons are two arm cannons which shoot "dangerous, like, nuclear energy" blasts. Personality Sonia was shown to be an intelligent, kind girl who helped Morganite in school whenever she would get the wrong answer a. She cared a lot about her friends, Morganite and Doobie, and even went with Morganite to help the Gems when need be. She was also tough under this exterior, though, and was apparently proficient at fighting hand-to-hand and kickboxing (incorrectly called 'beatboxing' in the story). She knew multiple languages and was very physically fit due to her parents' influence. She was also said to have an interest in murder. As a gem, she appears dedicated to the cause of Himitsu and ready to kill whoever Schorl tells her to. History Sonia is introduced in Chapter 2 as one of Morganite's new friends after Delilah went to juvie and Holly moved away. She is in math class with Morganite wherein she helps Morganite with her math as one of her answers is incorrect. When she begins getting a distress signal from the Gems, though, Sonia follows her to the bathroom and together, the two ditch school and run to the temple to reply to the call. Upon getting to the temple, they see that Kunzite has lost control of her powers and is wrecking everything. They attempt to fight her, with Sonia getting thrown by Kunzite's attacks and Morganite only succeeding to defeat her by falling into her and knocking her down. After this, the Gems, along with Morganite and Sonia, embark on a mission to the Kindergarten after some reports of shaking and strange noises in Beach City. In the Kindergarten, they encounter Lapis Lazuli, who 'looks different'. She soon attacks, slamming Sonia into a wall. Though Steven and Morganite both try to save her, she is crushed by Lapis's next attack and killed. This causes Morganite to faint. When Morganite awakens again, it is revealed to her that Sonia is, indeed, dead, and that she was buried in the Kindergarten. She was buried Later on, however, it is revealed that Sonia has been revived by the gem group known as Himitsu as part of their experiments and has been brainwashed into killing Morganite and the other Crystal Gems. Relationships Morganite Sonia and Morganite were shown to be very close friends who helped each other when they were in need despite the risk. Sonia helped Morganite with her school work, helped her train with her weapon, and showed understanding to Morganite's situation as a Gem. Morganite commonly shows her admiration for her through the narration, always going on about how intelligent, kind, and headstrong she was. Even after her death, Morganite is shown mourning for her almost constantly. Morganite is heartbroken when Sonia returns fused with Agate and begs for her forgiveness, but as Sonia has been brainwashed, her pleads are unheard. Morganite refuses to fight Sonia in the duel arranged by Himitsu, resulting in Morganite losing her right arm in the struggle and nearly being shattered. Doobie She, Doobie, and Morganite were a trio of best friends prior to her death, though it was said that Morganite and Sonia were closer than Doobie was to either of the two girls. In Chapter 10, it is said that Doobie had a not-so-subtle crush on Sonia despite this not being evident in any previous chapters. The Crystal Gems The Crystal Gems are shown to know Sonia and consider her an unofficial part of the team, even allowing her to go on dangerous missions with them. When Sonia is killed on one of their missions, they bury her in the Kindergarten and inform her parents of her death, and Garnet is even shown to have split into Ruby and Sapphire over the situation. Trivia * Sonia is literally Sonia Nevermind from Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Academy. Nothing about her is original. * One of the languages that Sonia is said to know is 'Australian', which isn't a real language. * Sonia x Morganite is a very common ship within the fan community of Morganite, mostly due in part to Morganite's constant admiration of her. Morganite even states in the narration in Chapter 17 that she loves Sonia. * Sonia displays many traits of being a Mary-Sue and, as such, has been labeled by some fans as 'Suenia'. * Her nuclear arm cannons and the appearance of her having wings due to the cloak she wears may be referencing the Touhou character Utsuho Reiuji, a hell raven/Yatagarasu with an arm cannon, the ability to control nuclear fusion, black wings, and a cape. Category:Character